talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Darchess
Iris Elf Warrior, Leefa's tutor of archery. When protecting villagers escaping from the attack of empire, she was the last to leave and was captured then used as test subject of Darklord's subordinates. Parts of her body have been replaced by body of other creatures with banned tech. During the test, she escaped by herself. Unable to face her new self, she didn't return to Iris Elf Village. Instead she started to hunt lab crew of the empire. Her characters have also changed with her body, frequent sneers showed her helplessness to what happened to herself. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Forest Variation * Title Attribute: Increases final damage of the dark type characters in the party by 12% Story of Resonance An Artificial Monster Before being the subject of experiments, Darchess was just like other rainbow crystal spirits, happily living a carefree life in the village. She was a silly and carefree "stupid teacher". After the Empire invaded, she was captured and her body was transformed beyond recognition, Darchess completely changed. She believed that she was a cursed mutant and started to get her bloody revenge. Graduation Ceremony Darchess didn’t expect the person she was chasing would hide in Rainbow Crystal Village, she was determined to kill him before he entered the village——But on her way to carry out her plan, she unexpectedly saw the one person she most didn’t want to see. Darchess pursued her enemies to the border of Rainbow Crystal Village and when she was just about to kill him, she bumped into one of her old pupils, Leefa. Even though she had been changed into her current state, Darchess still wanted to see her pupils again, but she didn’t expect to meet one like this. Leefa jumped in front of the man, protecting him and looking at Darchess. "It’s Ms. Darchess! What happened to your body, why are you attacking this unarmed man? Darches wanted to explain, but she didn’t say a word. She lifted her bow, aiming an arrow at Leefa with a deadly serious expression. "Iit’s been a long time, but I’m not here to reminisce, out the way. " "No matter what, as the captain of the guard I can’t let you murder someone here miss! " "You’re the guard captain now huh...then just try and stop me. " Leefa lifted her bow, aiming at her former teacher. "You’ve already been corrupted——I need to protect this village, I can’t let you murder people here in our rainbow crystal spirit territory. " The two of them both released their bow strings, shooting an arrow at one another. Darchess’ arm instantly splattered blood, but the man’s head was also pierced by an arrow. Her right arm was shaking after being shot by the arrow, but Darchess smiled a smile that Leefa recognized. Before firing her arrow, Leefa had dodged out the way, but Darchess’ target was never Leefa. "It wasn’t fatal, but it was a good shot. As your former teacher I already don’t have anything else left to teach you. " "You weren’t like this before miss! What happened to you? " Darchess didn’t reply to Leefa, being able to see her pupil all grown up was already more than she ever expected. She couldn’t stay any longer. Returning into the shadows, Darchess left Leefa. Leefa didn’t know who that "innocent man" was, he was actually one of the culprits that had turned Darchess into her present state. But Darchess didn’t want to explain all this. Because she can’t mix with her previous pupils anymore. The Monster’s Promise Darchess has been seeking revenge without resting, this time her target is a middle-aged man. Darchess pursued the man and trapped him in a corner. But Darchess doesn’t kill the man——She gives him a demand. In an alleyway, Darchess slowly walked up to the man, who was crying out in pain from the arrow in his leg. Without paying attention to the mans' cries, Darchess pulled back her bow and shot an arrow through his other leg. "Crying out in pain won’t change anything, you should know this. " Darchess went up to the man’s side, forcing him to look at her. "How many arrows do you think I can shoot into your arms and legs? I’ll give you a hint, before you turned me into a monster, I was a hunter. " Darchess smiled coldly, wanting to extract more information from this man. "If you tell me what I want to know, I may let you go. " "I can’t tell you! If I tell you I'll be killed!" Darchess shot a third arrow into the man’s arm, a cry of pain broke off the man’s speech. "Speaking of which, your daughter must be looking for you, having a family to go back to must be great. " Darchess gave him an icy, cruel smile. "I’ll take your life for hers, I’ll give you a hand and send flowers to her grave for you. " "Don’t hurt her! I’ll tell you whatever you need to know! Just don’t hurt her!" The man told Darchess everything that he knew, and kept pleading with Darchess. After obtaining the information she wanted, Darchess shot a final arrow through the man’s heart. "What a nice expression, you seem like a hero that has sacrificed himself for his family. " The man was still conscious , Darchess looked at his calm smile, mocking him. "——But didn't you ever hear, you shouldn’t trust the word of a monster. " The man’s face suddenly twisted into a terrified expression as his head fell to the side. "Daddy? " Darchess stopped smiling her cruel, scary smile and turned to look at the alleyway entrance. There was a little girl staring at her puzzled. "You have a great father. " Saying this, Darchess left the alleyway and disappeared. Category:Characters